Noparlpf
Jude (aka noparlpf) runs the season one Water-type gym and holds the Storm Badge (even if it is already a Fighting-type badge in the games), as well as the Fire-type gym and the Blaze Badge. He is also a hopeful challenger of the Pokémon League. Thus far he has earned the following eight badges: the Nest Badge, the Circuit Badge, the Terra Badge, the Fey Badge, the Norse Badge, the Carapace Badge, the Persona Badge, and the Quicksilver Badge. Note: Movesets/items subject to change. These are just my basic sets. 3DS friend code: 0705-3326-2027 All Pokémon available for trade are at level 1, have a minimum of 4 perfect IVs, and are in Luxury Balls when possible. Hidden ability, nature, and egg moves are listed below. If you want a Pokémon with 5 perfect IVs, I can breed it with notice. Pokérus is available on request. * Bagon (Jolly; Dragon Dance, Fire Fang, Hydro Pump, Thrash) * Bulbasaur (HA; Modest; Giga Drain) * Charmander (HA; Timid; Dragon Pulse) * Chikorita (Pokéball; Calm) * Chimchar (HA; Pokéball; Jolly; Focus Punch, Thunder Punch) * Chinchou (Psybeam) * Croagunk (Jolly) * Dratini (HA; Mild or Modest; Dragon Pulse) * Durant (HA; Jolly) * Eevee (HA; Timid; Wish) * Espurr (Timid) * Feebas (Bold; Brine, Dragon Pulse) * Flabébé (Calm; blue) * Fletchling (HA; Adamant) * Froakie (HA; Modest or Timid) * Glameow (Jolly) * Growlithe (Modest; Morning Sun) * Honedge (0 or 31 Speed; Adamant or Brave) * Horsea (Modest) * Kangaskhan (Adamant) * Kecleon (HA; Adamant or Modest) * Lapras (HA; Calm) * Larvesta (Bold or Modest; Morning Sun) * Litleo (HA; Timid) * Litwick (Modest) * Lotad (Dive Ball or Luxury Ball; Modest or Timid; Giga Drain, Teeter Dance) * Magikarp (HA; Luxury Ball or Net Ball; Jolly) * Mareep (Modest) * Marill (Adamant) * Meowth (Jolly) * Mudkip (Pokéball; Adamant; Avalanche, Bite, Mirror Coat, Yawn) * Noibat (Timid) * Pichu (Timid; Volt Tackle) * Poliwag (HA; Bold) * Poochyena (HA; Jolly; Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Play Rough, Thunder Fang) * Purrloin (HA; Jolly) * Ralts (Luxury Ball or Premier Ball; Modest; Confuse Ray, Disable, Grudge, Shadow Sneak) * Sandshrew (HA; Adamant; Metal Claw, Night Slash) * Scyther (Adamant; Defog) * Sentret (Jolly) * Shellder (Jolly; Icicle Spear, Rock Blast) * Shellos (Bold or Calm; pink or blue) * Shinx (Adamant; Fire Fang, Ice Fang) * Shroomish (HA; Adamant; Bullet Seed) * Skarmory (Impish; Brave Bird, Drill Peck, Pursuit, Whirlwind) * Skitty (Jolly; Sucker Punch) * Skrelp (Modest) * Sneasel (HA; Jolly; Fake Out, Ice Punch, Pursuit) * Snorunt (HA; Timid) * Squirtle (HA; Modest; Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse) * Tentacool (HA; Bold; Aqua Ring, Aurora Beam, Confuse Ray, Muddy Water) * Torchic (HA; Pokéball; Adamant) * Vulpix (HA; Timid) * Zorua (Timid; Extrasensory, Sucker Punch) * Zubat (HA; Jolly; Brave Bird, Defog, Hypnosis) (Sprites taken from serebii.com) Water Gym Team Lineup Politoed @ Leftovers Ability: Drizzle EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SDef Bold Nature -Scald -Ice Beam -Toxic -Protect Kingdra @ Life Orb Ability: Swift Swim EVs: 40 HP / 240 SAtk / 228 Spe Modest Nature -Rain Dance -Scald -Dragon Pulse -Ice Beam Azumarill @ Muscle Band Ability: Huge Power EVs: 172 HP / 252 Atk / 84 Spe Adamant Nature -Aqua Jet -Play Rough -Waterfall -Superpower Ludicolo - @ Leftovers Ability: Swift Swim EVs: 252 SpA / 252 Spe / 4 SpD Modest Nature -Scald -Giga Drain -Ice Beam -Rain Dance Greninja @ Focus Sash Ability: Protean EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spd Timid Nature -Scald -Dark Pulse -Ice Beam -Grass Knot Lapras @ Leftovers Ability: Hydration EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SDef Bold Nature -Surf -Ice Beam -Rain Dance -Protect Fire Gym Team Lineup Ninetales @ Leftovers Ability: Drought EVs: 252 HP / 120 Def / 136 Spe Timid Nature -Flamethrower -Hex -Will-O-Wisp -Roar Arcanine @ Life Orb Ability: Intimidate EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spe Modest Nature -Flamethrower -Solar Beam -Roar -Morning Sun Charizard @ Charizardite Y Ability: Blaze EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spe Timid Nature -Flamethrower -Solar Beam -Dragon Pulse -Roost Volcarona @ Leftovers Ability: Flame Body EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spe Modest Nature -Fiery Dance -Bug Buzz -Quiver Dance -Morning Sun Chandelure @ Leftovers Ability: Flame Body EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spe Modest Nature -Flamethrower -Hex -Will-O-Wisp -Substitute Talonflame @ Life Orb Ability: Gale Wings EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Adamant Nature -Brave Bird -Flare Blitz -U-Turn -Roost Challenge Team Lineup Politoed @ Leftovers Ability: Drizzle EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SDef Bold Nature -Scald -Ice Beam -Toxic -Protect Kingdra @ Life Orb Ability: Swift Swim EVs: 40 HP / 240 SAtk / 228 Spe Modest Nature -Rain Dance -Scald -Dragon Pulse -Ice Beam Greninja @ Focus Sash Ability: Protean EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spd Timid Nature -Scald -Dark Pulse -Ice Beam -Grass Knot Jolteon @ Life Orb Ability: Volt Absorb EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 252 Spd Timid Nature -Thunder -Shadow Ball -Rain Dance -Volt Switch Breloom @ Focus Sash Ability: Technician EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spd Adamant Nature -Mach Punch -Bullet Seed -Bulk Up -Spore Dragonite @ Leftovers Ability: Multiscale EVs: 252 HP / 252 SAtk / 4 Spd Modest Nature -Dragon Pulse -Thunder -Hurricane -Roost Crobat @ Black Sludge Ability: Infiltrator EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Jolly Nature -Brave Bird -Cross Poison -Taunt -Defog Talonflame @ Life Orb Ability: Gale Wings EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Adamant Nature -Brave Bird -Flare Blitz -U-Turn -Roost Category:Gym Leaders